degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-4109358-20170209230618/@comment-3027589-20170210034436
Okay, I have so many problems with this and see so much hypocrisy. Since I'm not Asian, I'm not going to speak mainly on the role of Motoko since I myself hated the casting choice from the moment it was announced. I've loved the anime for years and will always want the movie played no other way than how it's meant to be. This whole "the real Motoko dying and spirit being place in another person's body" is just a sham to do some mental gymnastics over the fact that they wanted to big name movie star in order to get a wider range of viewers. Honestly, I am curious to see what it's going to be like, especially since Japanese artists who have worked on the anime and original movies and even the Director of the company who owns the rights of the series/characters support Scarlett as the lead and understand why the studio went with her. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that a Japanese actress should have been sidelined over it. There were actually some Japanese commentators that the physical aspects of the actress shouldn't be focused on too much since the story is heavily dominated by the nature of identities regarding cyborgs. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/scarlett-johansson-ghost-shell-japanese-885462 Again, not saying that it's all justified because of these few comments from Japanese people. Take with it what you will. What bothers me is the way Scarlett is being the focus of hate on this all. Yeah, I get her comments in the article were riding on the "white feminism" thing, but if someone would actually take the type to research on the kind of person she is, it's not all self serving. She has strong views for women and their opportunities. She spoke at the Women's March, she wants more actresses to break through onto the Top Ten Highest Paid actresses list (she was the only woman who made the cut a year or two ago), she spoke out against the stereotype of female characters being focused on sexually on action driven films. She's not perfect. But she isn't shady either. The hypocritical part is that there are so many other roles who are meant to be WoC that are taken by white women, such as Emma Stone in her potrayal of a Chinese woman and Maria Hill played by Cobie Smulders (who is Latina in the comics). People didn't call them white feminists for it or dumb bitches. Not that they deserve that degree of former hate because they don't. I wouldn't go to those lengths to express my displeasure. I find them to be counterproductive. And as a Latina myself, I can't think of that many characters who are Latina and played by a real Latina actress. For instance, our very own Zoe Rivas is offensive to my Mexican roots considering Ana used to be viewed as a WoC and therefore, good enough to stan is some people's eyes. Given that there is very little Latina students in Degrassi, seeing these white ass girls being praised as such is ridiculous to me. But if it isn't Ana's fault for being casted as Zoe Rivas, an apparent WoC, what makes Scarlett the key blame for GITS? Making one mistake doesn't automatically stamp someone as problematic. If that were the case, absolutely no one would be worth supporting. There's the problematic where you make a bad choice and ultimately learn from it and then there's the problematic to the point where your ignorance goes beyond superiority and I don't think Scarlett falls into that category. I really think she meant to take on this role from good place in her heart, misguided as it was.